A World Without Cameron
by Pinkuro
Summary: “I’m just so tired of everyone I love leaving me” After Cameron’s death Chase goes to Mayfield with House who tries to help him, in his own way. Chase/Cameron references and House/Chase friendship oneshot


Disclaimer: House is not mine.

Rating: T-13

Pairings/characters: Chase/Cameron (just reference probably) and House/Chase friendship

Warnings: spoilers to season 5, not beta read, oneshot, insanity, language, fluffy, and sad.

Summary: "I'm just so tired of everyone I love leaving me" After Cameron's death Chase goes to Mayfield with House who tries to help him, in his own way.

Pinku: Just an idea I had when I was looking for that suicide!Chase story… not that you care about it, of course… This Chase reminds me a little of the "A Little Later"Chase... but the story is completely different, it's not AU and it's placed after season 5, so I hope you enjoy!

x

x

x

A World Without Cameron

x

x

x

House was at the yard of the Mayfield. He didn't particularly liked going there, but he had to distract himself, Amber was particular annoying today, not talking about his others hallucinations, and the annoying doctor (the real doctor) who always annoyed him telling him he should leave his room and socialize with some real people sometimes.

Of course there was nobody House felt like socializing… Everybody was so entertained it was like they were in their own little world…. Quite impossible to socialize, really.

But them Amber, who was looking at someone in a wheelchair near a window poked House _"Look who's there… You know that guy" _

House turned his head and looked at where Amber was pointing. The wheelchair with a man, another one of those too entertained in their own world too notice everything else that was around, he had blond hair around the shoulders and didn't move while looked at the world outside.

House thought Amber was right, he did know that guy.

"Chase" He whispered his name while walking in that direction.

"Hey Chase miss me too much or what? I knew you couldn't take that long away from me!" House joked to the Australian, but then he noticed no answer came back, no telling him to shut, no word, no even an eye rolling. Nothing. He didn't just move. "Chase? Are you there?" Nothing, he just continued looking at the window, blinking once in a while "Chase?" At first House thought he was joking, or annoying at House's joke. But that couldn't be it; the blond man was already used to House's behavior by now. He noted the other's blank face and just then noticed he wasn't playing with the older. He was completely unresponsive, practically catatonic.

House made sure that was true, and confirmed. His eyes were open, his body was there, but everything else wasn't. He didn't respond to any stimulation.

House frowned "What the heck happened to you?"

But as predicted, no answer came back.

x

x

"Cameron died" Wilson said with sadness in his voice. House's eyes widened in surprised. "Chase didn't handle that news that well… He got a lot angry and hit all the doctors and nurses who tried to him, denying and yelling they were lying…" The oncologist lowered his head, the bruise on his left eye showing up more than before. House thought everything made more and more sense by the minute "…They called me to deliver the news, since they knew I knew him and that deliver bad news in a way people… don't feel bad about… But still… he didn't like it…" House already figured that out, but he remained silent about it, and let his friend continue "…When we finally managed to convince him about her death he didn't handle it that well either. He tried to kill himself when he was alone, we stopped him, luckily, just in time, but then since he became completely unresponsive to everything. Since he had no blood relatives, they had no choices but to send him here"

"And why didn't you tell me?" House asked annoyed.

"Well, I didn't know they were going to sent him _here_, at least notuntil now" Wilson sighed. "I don't know… I guess I want to spare you from it… Cameron was a good woman, she died suddenly, everyone, including me, has been very sad since her death…"

"Hmn… Cameron died huh?" House said after awhile, thoughtful. Wilson sighed.

x

x

"So…" House spoke taking a chair and sitting next to Chase in the same window he was in the previous day. Imaginary Amber did the same with an imaginary chair "Are you wearing diapers? I suppose you can't go to the bathroom these days so they put you in a man's diaper…" He waited for the not-coming answer, Chase just stared blankly at the window, eyes unfocused "…don't you feel humiliated and pathethic?"

"_uuh__!! Good one!" _Amber cheered him.

House frowned, that didn't work.

"You brittish… always suffering quiet. That's why you lost the The Seven Years' War…" That was a double way to irritate him. He knew Chase was Australian and the war that was lost was actually The Hundred Years' War. The blond would never lose a chance to correct him normally…

…normally… now he remained silent.

House sighed. "Yeah I know… I don't care for history that much either…"

_x_

_x_

The next day House sat next to him again. "So do they bath you? Because you know, that sex fantasy with bathing just works with hot nurses and you know the nurses around here are as ugly as I don't know what to compare 'em with" House explained to the unresponsive Aussie.

_"__Talk about the feeding time! The feeding time"_ Hallucination Amber pleaded in the older man's ear.

"Oh yeah thanks" House thanked her. He talked to her because everybody there was crazy anyway, nobody would care. "And do they feed in your mouth? With a spoon with those baby foods and saying stuff like 'here comes the airplane! Direct to the airport!' for you?" House waited for the never-coming answer "No, of course not… You're not that smart enough to understand that… After all it isn't just a coincidence that you're blond…" House commented looking at Chase and then looking at the window.

_"And you're the one that talks to a hallucination and a catatonic guy; Much more intelligent."_ Amber made sure her opinion was noted.

_x_

_x_

After some weeks, House continued talking to the non-responsive Chase.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" The sound of a thunder was heard from outside "I love cloudy and stormy days, they just make me so happy! It's the kind of day that shows what's inside each one of us…" A lightning illuminated the dark day "But you don't want to talk about this right? So let's just enjoy this beautiful day…"

A silence fell into the place. Just the sound of the storm, filled with thunders, lightning, and rain was heard. The Psychiatric Hospital's nurses and workers tried to calm down the patients who were frightened by the storm; so screams and yells were also heard between the rain sounds.

House only sighed at some point, didn't speaking anything else.

He didn't have anything else to say. And he truly didn't think it was needed to say.

So he just sat there and watched the storm, Amber and Chase each other by one side of him, and his hallucinations talking in his ear.

_x_

_x_

A couple of mouths later, House was in Chase's side. "You know I kind like this. Now I know why Amber bother's me so much… she talks and I can't talk back! I mean I can but she's imaginary so she doesn't listen to me… pretty much like the two of us…" House fell silent for a minute thinking, and ignoring Amber's angry frown "…It doesn't feel like old days? And you were at the team? I talk, you hear and you can't talk back because you know I'm smarter than you? I missed those days… asskisser-wombat is much better than the backbone-wombat you turned out after I fired you… so much better this way…" House spoke, much like a monologue than like a conversation.

_x_

_x_

A couple of weeks after, House just left his consult with the therapist and went directly to sit beside Chase.

He sighed heavily "So how're you doing today?" He waited and looked at the catatonic blond "I know, I know. The doctors here make me this way too… What do they think? They act like we're crazy or something…" House rolled his eyes and as always ignored the nurses and worker's stares for him. "So, anything you want to tell me?" House asked, sitting a bit more, almost lying down, at his chair and closing his eyes.

He asked the question, but he really didn't expect and answer. And neither did nurses staring at him.

"Look, the flowers, it's spring…" House turned his eyes direct to the small, low, and slow voice who was coming from beside him.

"Chase? Did you say that?" House asked, looking at the blond who looked like, if he had did said that, what House was sure he did, he went back to his world.

The workers who also heard what Chase said, who were only a few, quickly came to check on the blond. Some went to tell the doctors, and soon the Australian was wheeled away.

When Chase had already disappeared from House's view, the former looked at the window, and smirked. "huh… the flowers unfolded. The spring just came out."

_x_

x

A couple of days later, House was trying to extract another word out of Chase, but the blond didn't look like he wanted to talk anything else.

"Come on, look at the birds outside…" House tried. "Look at the bees in the flowers, I know you like that, you commented that lat time…" He heard a _pff _from Amber. What make him pissed. And he was already pissed because he wasn't getting anything from the Australian "Why don't you answer anyway? Where are you, damn it?!"

"With Cameron" He heard a hoarse whisper, what made him open his wide, to pay even more attention to that.

"Why?" Simple question. Chase might answer that.

"I'm just so tired of everyone I love leaving me" It was a sad and low voice, but House understood. Chase lost everyone he loved and cared about in his life, losing Cameron, his wife, the woman he loved was probably the last drop.

He wanted to know more about it. Maybe make him understood that there are others fishes swimming in the ocean. But unfortunately, that was the last thing he got that day. Chase became unresponsive once again.

x

x

"So do you prefer being in a fake world than in the real world?" House asked, he made dozens of questions that day, different types and subjects, waiting for the right one to come out and Chase pop out of his mind again.

"Here, I still have Cameron with me" Chase said in a simple and clean answer. He wanted to be with Cameron, no matter what. He loved her, so much.

x

x

"You created a fake world inside your mind because you didn't want to accept that the real world is crap. Well accept it, it is crap! And your wife, just like everyone in your life died. Get over it" House said angrily. He was already very pissed about Chase's one answer per day and then get not responsive again, going to his beautiful little world where beautiful little wife was not dead.

But Chase's only answer was. "Thank you, for everything." And House could swear he saw a small smile in his face, a thing that the older man never saw he do inside that place. The older man knew the younger was talking about what he did all this months while they were in that place. The blond had already thanked him for all his teaching when he used to be his boss.

After that thanking, Chase never said anything else, never responded to anything anybody did, no matter what House tried or what medicine or treatment they gave.

Everyday House went to the yard and found Chase in the same window, with his eyes focused at nothing.

House didn't understand at the beginning why the blond preferred to be in his world, and why no treatment worked.

But one day, the answer hit him, like a gunshot bullet. Chase's mind was a wreck. And in his state of mind he preferred his imaginary world, because it was better. It was better than the real world. It was a place where he could be happier than he never did. And just like when House himself was bad, Vicodin didn't make as much effect as usual, that was exactly the reason why no medicine worked, because of Chase's fragile state of mind.

Of course sometimes when looked at Chase, from the chair beside him, as he usually sat, he wondered who's mind as fragile and a wreck. And who was the stupid one…

Because House was miserable, and Chase, wherever he was, was very happy, otherwise he would have came back to the real world already.

x

x

x

The End!

x

x

x

Pinku: (smirks) it's this my first chase/Cameron? Hmn… I think it is! O: okay not the best one… but it's kind of fluffy in a way isn't it? I feel so fluffy inside these days… x33

Anyway, liked, not liked… you read, so, why not review? a few words, so easy and it's free! x3


End file.
